1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for matching a golfer with a particular style of golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club typically includes three basic structural components: a shaft, golf club head, and a grip. The shaft is typically hollow and made of a carbon fiber-type composite material. The golf club head is attached to the lower end of the shaft and is used to strike a golf ball. The grip typically covers the upper end of the shaft and is used to facilitate gripping by the golfer.
Golf clubs come in a myriad of styles or types. That is, the performance characteristics of three basic structural components can each be varied in several ways. For example, the flexibility and total weight of the golf club shaft can be varied. The distribution of weight along the axis of the shaft also can be varied.
Given the multitude of golf club styles, it can be difficult for a golfer to select a golf club that properly matches his or her golf swing. Typically, the golfer selects a golf club by testing as many different styles of golf clubs as possible and making the selection based upon the feel and/or performance of the clubs tested. In addition, or in the alternative, the golfer may seek the advice of an expert. The expert typically uses his or her prior experience in matching golfers with golf clubs, to select the proper golf club for the golfer.
These traditional methods for matching a golf club to a golfer have several disadvantages. For example, these methods are highly subjective and typically do not yield accurate or repeatable results. Moreover, these methods typically are limited to selecting between golf clubs that are available for testing. A need, therefore, exists for an improved method for matching a golfer to a type of golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,123 purports to disclose an improved method for fitting golf clubs to golfers. The method includes measuring specific objective parameters of a golfer's golf swing. These parameters relate to: (i) the movement of the golf club during a golf swing (e.g., club head speed, the time it takes for the club head to travel from the address position to the point of impact with a golf ball), (ii) the resulting golf shot (e.g., the launch conditions of the golf ball and the trajectory of the golf ball), and (iii) the golfer's physical characteristics (e.g., the golfer's height). The patent states that inferences are made from these parameters to “specify a theoretically ideal golf club matching a test golfer's personal swing characteristics.” However, the patent fails to provide any details concerning how these inferences are made. Accordingly, the patent fails to provide sufficient information to enable the golfer to be matched to the optimal golf club.